


The Right Place at the Right Time

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Charlie's at the point where he can't fight the Veela lust any longer. Hermione happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time… or is it the right place at the right time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the HP Adopt-A-Prompt on LJ. Many thanks to Krissy and krazyredhead0317 for helping me out on such sort notice.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_The Right Place at the Right Time_

Charlie reached up, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck," he cursed, a jolt of desire running throughout his body. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work.

His cock twitched in his flannel pyjama pants, and Charlie groaned. He had tried taking care of the issue himself, but it never seemed to alleviate the tension. A few weeks ago, Fleur and Bill had been at the Burrow for a visit. It was then that Fleur had pounced upon him, biting him and fucking him. Their encounter had been intense, leaving them both shocked that it had taken place.

Fleur had explained that every so often, her inner veela lost control. She would become overridden with lust, unable to satisfy her needs. Usually she turned to Bill, but as he had been the first one she saw, she had been unable to help herself.

Charlie growled; his hand reached down to rub his cock. He pressed it, rubbing it through the material of his pants. He needed to come… badly. Charlie couldn’t take the pressure any more. He quickly pulled his cock out of his pants and stroked it. Closing his eyes, he imagined a heavily-busty brunette was the one with her hand around his cock. _She looked at him, lust in her eyes as her tongue darted out to wet her lips_ … 

A groan escaped his lips and Charlie felt his balls tighten. He came with a groan, his come shooting all over his hand and stomach. When he finished, he huffed in irritation. He still had an erection. Taking his wand from his bedside, Charlie used it to clean himself up. Standing, he decided that he'd go get himself a cup of tea. That might help him sleep.

* * *

Hermione climbed the stairs of the Burrow as quietly as she could, tear tracks staining her cheeks. She sniffed, hating Ronald for cheating on her once more. She didn’t know why she stayed with him… she didn’t love him.

_Because everyone expects you to stay with him_ , her conscience reminded her. _Everyone expects that we'll get married and have kids together. We'll be childhood sweethearts_.

Hermione huffed. That just wasn’t who she was. Lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn’t realise that someone was coming down the stairs until she bumped right into them.

"Sorry," she said quickly, looking up. She saw Charlie peering down at her, his eyes wide. "Charlie, are you alright? You look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine," he responded, his voice huskier than normal. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ron," she answered with a shrug. "I'm fine, though, really."

Charlie reached down, gently cupping her cheek and brushing a stray tear from her face. "He doesn’t deserve you."

Hermione's heart raced at the feel of Charlie's hand on her cheek. "No, he doesn't," she agreed. "Charlie?"

"You deserve someone who would worship you… Someone who will show you what it's like to be adored by a man."

"Charlie? Are you alright?" Hermione asked once more, ignoring the steady beat of her heart. She pressed her thighs together, ignoring the sudden wetness between her legs. She had always found Charlie to be attractive, but she didn’t know why he was acting this way. He had never shown interest in her before. _And who's to say he's even referencing himself as being the one to worship me_ …

"Will you let me?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. "Charlie, I don’t know—"

He cut her off, closing the distance between them with a kiss. She would have tottered backwards off the step if not for his hand grasping her waist. He kissed her with a passion that Ron had never shown her, leaving her skin feeling as if it were aflame — she desperately wanted more.

Charlie broke away. "Please, Hermione, let me show you what it's like to be worshipped like the goddess you are."

"Charlie, this isn't like you," Hermione said, her voice trembling slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"I need this," he begged, his blue eyes wide as they stared into her brown ones. "Please, please."

Hermione, unused to Charlie begging so, nodded. "I… Yes, but Charlie, I still don’t understand."

Charlie growled, reaching down and grasping her waist. He picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. "Quiet," he hissed when she let out a squeak of surprise. "You don’t want to wake anyone."

"Charlie, put me down!" Hermione hissed. "I am more than capable of walking to your room myself."

"That takes all the fun out of it," Charlie replied, lightly smacking her bum. He quickly carried her to his room, closing the door and warding it shut behind them. He also cast a silencing charm. Tossing her onto his bed, his eyes ran over her body.

Hermione blushed. "Charlie," she whispered. "I… This is sort of new to me."

"Have you and Ron ever…?" Charlie trailed off.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "But it was always hurried and it hurt."

"If you didn’t enjoy it, then he didn’t do it right." Charlie got onto the bed, hovering above her. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her as one of his hands gently rubbed her nipple through her shirt. "No bra?" he whispered.

"I'm in pyjamas, same as you," she replied. She gasped as he lightly pinched her nipple.

Charlie moved his lips to her neck, gently kissing and sucking the skin there as his hands slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. He pulled back, his eyes roaming her body. "Gods, you're perfect."

She flushed under his heated gaze. "Charlie," she whispered. She moaned once more as Charlie lowered his mouth to her nipple. He suckled at her, his tongue swirling around the stiff peak. He listened to her pant, felt her writhe beneath him. Charlie moved to her other breast, his tongue teasing her as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her bottoms. His cock throbbed as he felt how slick she already was for him.

"Hermione," he groaned. "Gods." His gently bit her nipple, careful not to apply too much pressure. His finger rubbed at her clit, causing her to arch off the bed.

"Charlie!" Hermione cried, her body humming in pleasure. Ron had never made her feel this way. She felt as if she were about to explode. Charlie suckled at her nipples, his finger applying the perfect amount of pressure to her clit. Her body tightened and she knew that at any moment, she would come. Charlie's teeth scraped her nipple and her body jerked, her inner wall pulsating as she came. She rode out her orgasm, bucking herself against Charlie's hand. Her eyes fluttered closed and she panted his name over and over.

Charlie withdrew his hand from her bottoms and in one swift movement, pulled her bottoms off. "Suck me," Charlie commanded, his voice low and gravelly. He stood at the end of the bed.

In a post orgasmic haze, Hermione nodded. She crawled towards the end of the bed, watching as Charlie undressed. "You're sexy," she murmured in appreciation. His cock was huge, much larger than Ron's. She had no idea how that thing was going to fit inside her later on.

Hermione opened her mouth, putting it around the head of his cock. Her tongue swirled around the tip, enjoying the small moans that Charlie was emitting. She moved her mouth up and down his cock, sucking as she did so. One of her hands came up, gently cupping his sac as she pleasured him.

Peering up at him, she saw the lustful expression in Charlie's eyes. He reached down, tangling his hands into her hair. "So hot when you look up at me from this angle."

Hermione returned her attention his cock and within minutes, Charlie moaned. He began to rock his hips, his cock going deeper into his mouth. "I'm going to come," he alerted her and moments later, he came.

Hermione did her best to swallow his come as she persistently sucked him. The taste was slightly sour, but nothing that was too aversive. She continued her actions, sucking him clean. When she finished, she released his cock from her mouth with a slight _pop_. "How was that?" she asked, smiling up at him.

Charlie leant down, pushing her back onto the bed. She scooted back so that they were now near the headboard. Charlie settled himself between her legs, wasting no time in putting his mouth on her. His tongue lapped at her, causing her to squirm. His hands grasped her thighs, trying to steady her moving body.

Hermione's eyes fluttered close as his tongue found her clit. Still slightly sensitive from her previous orgasm, she groaned as his tongue swirled around her bud. Her heart raced as her body turned to putty in his hands. The feel of his muscular hands on her thighs was almost too much. Charlie was paying more attention to her body than anyone ever had previously. She didn’t know how to feel, only that it felt good and that whatever he was doing with his tongue, she didn’t want him to stop.

He continued to suck at her clit, his tongue pleasuring her. He slowly moved one hand between her legs, gently inserting a finger as he continued to play with her clit. Slowly, he added another digit, pressing them both towards her soft spot inside. Hermione's body shuddered and he knew that she was close.

"Fuck, Charlie," she moaned, feeling her body tighten once more. Charlie's teeth grazed her clit as his fingers pressed against her body's hidden spot. She came with a cry, her hips bucking wildly against his face as she continued to suck at her. " _Charlie_!"

Charlie lapped at her sweet juices as if it were sweet nectar from the gods. He licked and suckled, enjoying the way Hermione's body reacted to his ministrations. When she had begun to still, her breathing laboured, Charlie moved up her body. He placed his cock at her entrance, slowly pushing in.

Hermione moaned, her arms reaching out and wrapping around Charlie's neck. "Oh, Merlin, you're so big."

Charlie chuckled, lowering his head next to hers. "Hermione," he murmured. "You feel so fucking good, love." He pressed a kiss to her neck, sucking the skin there hard enough to leave a mark. He began to fuck her, slowly at first before picking up the pace. He kissed and sucked at her skin, leaving purplish marks along her neck and shoulders.

Hermione moaned, lost in the sensations that she was feeling. She moved her hips against Charlie's, enjoying the way that he was marking her body. She had never had a hickey before, but knew that after tonight, she would have plenty. There was something animalistic about the act… Charlie was being possessive and that was turning her on. She was liking this rougher side of the dragon tamer.

Charlie moaned, knowing that he was close to coming. He continued to thrust into her, his hand moving down so he could play with her clit. The angle was slightly awkward, but it did the trick because it was only a few moments before Hermione was gasping out his name. He felt her walls clench his cock, spurring on his own orgasm.

He came, filling her with his come. Charlie captured her lips in a bruising kiss, thrusting against her as his cock throbbed. When he was finally spent, he withdrew himself from her. He could see his come covering the area between her legs and knew that he should get his wand to clean them both.

"Charlie," Hermione whispered, trying to catch her breath. "Oh, gods, Charlie, I don’t know how I'll be able to walk tomorrow. I'm utterly spent."

Charlie smiled, pleased to find that his erection had finally gone down. "Get some rest, Hermione. I'm rather tired myself." Reaching for his wand, he quickly cleaned them both. In the process of doing so, Hermione had fallen asleep.

Charlie, already feeling guilty for what had taken place, pulled the blanket up and over her. He settled down next to her, closing his eyes. He'd have to apologise in the morning, but for now, he'd get some rest.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Her body was sore, and a groan escaped her lips as she rolled over to face him. "Charlie?" she whispered when she saw that he was awake.

"Hermione," Charlie said, reaching out and gently cupping her cheek. "Merlin, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked in confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"Last night… I… I took advantage of you."

"What?" Hermione sat up, a small squeak escaping her lips as the sheets fell away, revealing her breasts. Grasping the blankets, she held them up to cover herself. "Charlie, I said yes. I wanted everything that happened last night."

"You were in an emotional state," Charlie argued. "I took advantage of you to satisfy my own needs. What I did was unforgivable."

"Charlie, stop," Hermione said, reaching out to take his hand. "What happened was consensual. I recognised that something was wrong with you last night… You weren’t yourself. I trusted that you would explain in the morning."

"Veela lust," Charlie said. "I… Fleur infected me. The urge to have sex becomes unbearable. I tried to fight it, I really did, but I just couldn’t."

"So I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Hermione finished. She glanced down, a disappointed expression on her face. "How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Fine," Charlie responded. "Hermione, I enjoyed last night, even if it wasn’t a planned thing."

She smiled weakly at him. "You don’t have to say that to make me feel better, Charlie. I appreciate what you did for me though. Ron never showed me such passion… You… You blew me out of the water. I'll never forget what you made me feel."

Charlie looked into her eyes. "Can I take you on a date?"

"A date?" Hermione asked. "What? Charlie, you don’t have to do that."

"I want to."

"Why?"

"You're a beautiful witch. I know I'll feel the effects of the Veela lust again, but when I do, I'd rather experience that with you."

"You would?" Hermione asked, her cheeks turning pink. "Charlie, I'm nothing special."

"You are special," Charlie countered. "Besides, I was an animal last night, I'd like to make it up to you."

A shy smiled appeared on her face. "Really? Because that thing you did with your tongue last night was quite pleasant… I wouldn’t mind doing that again right now. That would certainly make up for some of the love bites."

"Say no more, my goddess," Charlie said, pushing her lightly so she lay back on the bed. He settled himself between her legs. The rest of the day and his family could wait… He had a witch to please.


End file.
